Birthday Bash
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: Side story for Slumber Party; It's Eli's birthday and what does he want? A birthday bash in a hotel! One night full of heated make out sessions, secrets, and a slightly buzzed Clare? How can this get any better? Main couple-Eclare Minor couple-Dalli,Fadam
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Psh, I totally seriously DO NOT own Degrassi.

A/N: Well, haha I decided to post a side story for Slumber Party. This story is going to be possibly a three shot, and is going to be really intense... like REALLY intense. So, judging by the summary, most characters are going to be slightly OOC! If you don't like then you can uh, not read it! For those of you who enjoyed my previous story, read, review, love, laugh, and enjoy!

This story is Rated M for a reason. The rating doesn't apply to all the chapters, so the first two will be rated T while the last is rated M.

Enjoy!

* * *

Birthday Bash

Summary: Side story for Slumber Party; It's Eli's birthday and what does he want? A birthday bash in a hotel! One night full of heated make out sessions, secrets, and a slightly buzzed Clare? How can this get any better?

* * *

Chapter 1

"Excuse me?"

"Can I borrow your credit card so I can rent out a room at a hotel?"

"Now Elijah why in god's name would I let you borrow MY credit card?"

"Well... my birthday is tomorrow, so you know. I want to have an awesome party." Eli responded with a small sheepish grin. His father arched an eyebrow and sighed heavily while he muttered, "I'm going to regret this." He pulled out his wallet and took his credit card out. He handed it to Eli who smirked and reached to grab it, but his father pulled back and said, "There are a few conditions involved."

"Okay. What are they?" Eli asked.

"This credit card is for the room only. No having older people buy drinks or cigarettes or anything. Hotel ONLY. And some food of course." Eli nodded and he took the credit card from his dad. Eli put it inside his wallet and walked back to his room. He logged into his FaceRange account. Eli clicked on the message link and sent a message to Clare, Adam, Alli, and Drew.

_Pack a bag for tomorrow! My dad said yes!_

It didn't take long for a response. The first one was from Clare.

_Well, it's about time you asked! See you tomorrow Eli!_

_-Clare_

About five minutes later, Adam responded.

_Fuck YES!_

_-Adam_

Eli smirked and then Alli and Drew both responded soon after Adam did.

_Woot! See you there!_

_-Alli_

_This should be interresting. ;)_

_-Drew_

Eli clicked on the status bar and quickly changed his status, then signed out. He walked back to the living room and plopped himself on the couch next to his dad who was engrossed in the T.V., watching the football game. Eli frowned and sighed. He said, "Okay. I'm going to go out for a little bit. I'll be back later." His father waved Eli off and Eli grabbed his car keys and exited the house. He climbed into Morty and turned the ignition on.

Eli dug into his pocket and pulled his cellphone out, and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Clare."

"Hey Eli."

"Are your parents home?"

"Nope, they went out for a little bit why?"

"I'm coming over."

Eli hung up his phone, not bothering to wait for Clare's answer. He knew she was probably glaring at her phone. Eli laughed to himself and drove to Clare's house quickly.

.  
.

Clare ran around her house picking it up, before Eli could see the mess inside. She ran upstairs and picked up her room, throwing dirty clothes into the hamper, and tidying up her bathroom. She squeaked when she heard loud screaming music just outside her house. Clare ran down the stairs and practically tripped and fell in front of the door, making a large _THUD_ noise.

Outside the door, Eli heard this and he pinned his eyebrows together. The door opened to a teary eyed Clare who was rubbing the back of her head. Eli asked, "Are you okay?" Clare nodded and stepped to the side. Eli walked in and Clare shut the door. Eli turned around and frowned. Clare looked up at him and smiled faintly in return. She said, "I kind of fell down the stairs and hit my head."

"Oh, excited to see me huh?" Eli smirked at Clare who still frowned as she rubbed her head slowly.

"My head hurts." Clare pouted.

Eli softly rolled his eyes and he took Clare's hand. He led her to the couch. Eli positioned Clare to lay down on her stomach and her head was in his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair, feeling the knot on the back of her head. He rubbed it and Clare sighed and smiled. Eli's fingers were like magic, and soon the pain on the back of Clare's head disappeared. She moved up and sat down next to Eli.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Clare asked.

"I'm turning 18, of course I'm excited." Eli said. Clare rolled her eyes.

"Let's just say tomorrow, is going to be one EPIC night." Eli smirked.

"Tomorrow is going to be really... really random."

"Yeah. A random day you can't wait for." Eli said.

"Okay fine. I can't wait for tomorrow." Clare smirked at Eli.

"I know you can't. You're going to be in a hotel room with moi." Eli pointed at himself and Clare sighed. She said, "You are just too cocky Elijah." Eli shrugged and smiled. Clare leaned her head on his shoulder and said, "Is there anything in particular that you want for your birthday?"

Eli thought about it and said, "You?"

Clare looked up at him and blinked a few times. Eli smirked and said, "I'm kidding. I really don't want anything, except your company." Clare smiled at him and said, "I'm still going to get you something, except I don't really know what."

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Eli said.

"I'm sure I will." Clare responded before placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

_"Tomorrow, is going to be fucking EPIC!"_ Eli thought.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Okay I know that the first chapter sucked, but hey. It's only the first chapter! The next two will be much better with crazy games, and a shit load of fun! So, don't forget to review if you want the next chapter!

In other words...

See you soon!

MewIchigo24

Aishiteru!

Arigato for those who read and reviewed!

Sayonara -waves-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Psh, I totally seriously DO NOT own Degrassi.

A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews! Here's chapter 2 just like you wanted :P Don't forget to review when you're done!

Enjoy!

* * *

Birthday Bash

Summary: Side story for Slumber Party; It's Eli's birthday and what does he want? A birthday bash in a hotel! One night full of heated make out sessions, secrets, and a slightly buzzed Clare? How can this get any better?

* * *

Chapter 2

"Dad, I'm leaving now!" Eli stumbled out of his room as he pulled his pants up, and held his bag with his teeth.

"Wait hold on there Elijah."

Eli turned around and watched his father walk out of his own bedroom. Eli soon finished buttoning his pants and he slipped his bag over his shoulder. He pinned his eyebrows together and his dad said, "You can't leave without me giving you your present." His dad handed Eli a thin rectangular box wrapped in shiny black wrapping paper. Eli smiled a little and he walked to the couch and quickly ripped the wrapper off. He pulled the lid off and was now staring into black and red tissue paper. Eli removed it and his mouth dropped.

"I know you like Alexisonfire (1) so I took the liberty of buying you a new shirt."

"Thanks dad." Eli pulled the shirt over his long sleeve deep gray shirt and said, "Well, I have to go pick up my friends. I'll see you tomorrow." Eli waved his dad off, grabbed his car keys and exited his house.

Eli sent a text to all his friends, telling them to wait outside.

.  
.

.  
.

"Mom! Eli is coming to pick me up. I'll see you tomorrow!" Clare said as she ran down the stairs with her bag in hand. Her mom said, "Okay Clare. You guys be careful! Don't get into trouble, cause I'm not willing to bail you out of jail!" Clare rolled her eyes and she opened and closed the door. She sat on the front steps and waited for her boyfriend to come pick her up. Clare tapped her feet as she waited patiently. Soon enough, Eli showed up.

She got up and Eli got out of Morty and walked to her.

"Nice shirt." Clare said.

"Thanks. My dad got it for me." He kissed her cheek and Clare said, "Okay. Well I got something for you too." Clare reached into her large bag and pulled out a bag. Eli took it and moved the bright blue tissue paper inside. He pulled out a book and a smirk tugged at his lips.

"300?" He asked.

"Yeah. I know you like graphic books, so I asked Adam if you've read it and he said no. So, happy birthday Eli." Clare got up and she kissed him. Eli smiled and he said, "Well. We might as well get ready and go. I don't want the rooms to run out." Clare nodded and she followed Eli to the car. He opened the door for her and she climbed in. Eli had taken her bag and tossed it in the back of Morty. He closed the back doors, and walked around to the driver's side.

Eli climbed in and he drove to Adam's place next.

The ride was short of course, because Adam didn't live far from Clare. Eli honked the horn when he didn't see Adam nor Drew waiting outside for him. As if on cue, Adam and Drew walked out the front door and scurried to the car, both holding big bags and Adam held a smaller black shiny bag with red tissue paper peeking up through the top. Eli stepped out and they walked around towards the back, to put their things inside Morty.

"Happy birthday Elijah." Adam teased and handed Eli the small black bag.

Eli took it and looked inside.

"...Condoms?" Eli questioned, holding the packet of colored condom's up. Adam rubbed the back of his head. He said, "It was Drew's idea." Adam quickly walked around to the front and he said, "Clare scoot over." Clare jumped from slight fright, and moved over so Adam could sit next to her. Drew climbed into the back. Eli walked around to the front after he shoved the condoms back into the bag. He placed the bag on the floor in front of the passenger's seat. Clare said, "Are you okay?" Eli nodded and glared at Adam.

They drove to Alli's house next.

She was outside waiting and when Eli pulled up and Alli quickly walked up to the car. Alli moved around to the driver's side. She said, "Happy birthday." Eli smiled at her and she handed him her present. Eli frowned at the pink bag. He shrugged and peeked inside, and laughed a little too much. Alli placed her hands on her hips and asked, "What is so funny?" Eli pulled up the pair of yellow boxers with different Spongebob faces all over. Clare and Adam laughed as well.

"Don't laugh. I expect you to wear those." She walked around back and stepped inside, and smiled at Drew. The minute he closed the back doors, they had begun to make out.

.  
.

.  
.

It was only minutes before they arrived at the hotel. All five climbed out of the car with their bags in hand. They walked towards the entrance and Eli pulled his wallet out. He grabbed his father's credit card, and walked towards the desk while the other four waited behind him.

"Good evening sir." The woman said.

"Hi, um. Can I get a room for two nights." Eli said.

"Sure."

Eli waited patiently and she handed him a key. Eli handed her the credit card and she swiped it. He thanked her, and walked back to his friends. Eli said, "Okay. So we're on the top floor. Come, let us go forth."

"Did you have to say that in a fake English accent?" Adam questioned.

"Who cares." Drew muttered.

Clare took Eli's hand and they followed him to the elevator. Once the door opened, they stepped inside and Alli asked, "Who gets the beds?" There was an awkward silence and Clare said, "Well I think the boys should sleep on the floor."

"Excuse me? I think I should have a say in this." Eli said.

"Okay. Boys sleep on the floor, and girls get the beds." Clare said again.

"No. How about. You and me get a bed, and Drew, Adam, and Alli share the other?" Eli purred. Clare blushed and the other three giggled. Adam said, "If I have to sleep with these two, I'd rather sleep on the floor thank you." Drew said, "What's wrong with sleeping with me and Alli."

"Think about it." Adam said.

Drew smirked and looked down at Alli, who smiled in return.

_"Ding!"_

The door opened and Eli looked down at the key.

"Room 349." He said outloud. They walked towards the left and looked for the room closely. Adam watched as his friends walked by the room. He sighed and cleared his throat. Adam said, "Can you guys not count? The room is right here."

Eli made a "u" turn and walked around Alli, Clare, and Drew, who followed him in return. Eli unlocked the room and stepped inside. He said, "Well Adam you're in luck. There's a couch for you." Adam faked smiled and they all placed their bags in the corner of the room. Clare walked to the bed and bounced on it. Alli said, "I hope I'm not the only one who brought a bathing suit."

"Oh no, I brought mine too." Clare said.

"Good, let's go swimming."

"Ehh, I didn't bring one." Adam said.

"Neither did I." Drew responded.

"Well too bad for you." Alli laughed. Clare reached into her bag and pulled out a lime green bathing suit with pink stripes, and walked into the bathroom. Alli reached in her bag and pulled a plain bright pink one. Eli said, "You do know you guys can just go in shorts or something." Drew and Adam shrugged. Eli rolled his eyes and opened his bag and pulled out white and black swim trunks.

Clare soon walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body.

Alli took the bathroom next and Clare sat on the bed with the towel wrapped tightly around her.

Eli turned sat down next to Clare and stared at the lime green straps of her bathing suit. Clare noticed this and said, "Eli staring is a bad habit." Eli said, "I'm not staring, I'm just um...yeah I'm staring."

"Smooth Eli. Really smooth." Drew pat Eli's shoulder and Eli smiled sarcastically at him. Alli walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her waist. She said, "I'm guessing the boys will not be joining us?" Eli said, "No unlike these two. I brought my swimming attire." Eli stood up and walked to the bathroom. Adam grabbed a random pen that lay on the table and tossed at the back of Eli's head.

"Hey!" Eli picked up the pen and tossed it back towards Adam, who caught it.

Eli frowned and walked into the bathroom.

"We're going to go ahead and go down." Alli said as she and Clare got up. Adam and Drew watched them leave and they sat on the bed. Eli soon walked out with a towel draped over his shoulders. He looked around the room and asked, "Where's Clare and Alli?"

"They went down already." Adam responded.

"So, what are you guys going to stay? Go? Yes? No?" Eli asked.

"I'm not going to stay cooped up in here. I'll go, but I won't get in." Drew said. Adam nodded in agreement and they followed Eli out of the room. Eli locked it and walked to the elevator.

.  
.

.  
.

"Clare, will you rub some lotion on my back?" Alli asked.

"Sure."

Clare finished laying her large beach towel on the chair, and moved to Alli's chair. She was laying on her stomach, and she moved her hair to the side. Clare poured a generous amount of sun tan lotion in her palm and rubbed it all over Alli's back. Clare moved away and said, "Okay. You're all good."

"Thank you." Alli said.

Clare said, "Here come the boys."

"Good, maybe they'll be useful for something."

"Like?" Clare questioned as she rubbed some lotion on her arms.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe Eli can rub some lotion on your back, and maybe your thighs, and maybe your-

"Alli, please." Clare interrupted her. Alli laughed and she turned around on her back and looked up at Drew. She said, "You're standing in the way." Drew said, "In the way of what? The sun? Alli you're dark enough, anymore tanning and you'll be black." Adam laughed as well as the others. Alli stuck her tongue out at him.

"Eli!"

Adam, Drew and Alli looked towards the source of the noise.

"Eli! DON'T!"

"Too late!"

Eli picked up Clare bridal style and ran to the pool. He jumped in and both swam up to the top. Clare shrieked and playfully punched Eli's arm. He laughed and whipped his hair to the side. Clare smiled and said, "I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Yes. I. Do." Clare responded while crossing her arms across her chest as she stood up. Eli wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him and he kissed her. Adam leaned over the edge of the pool and said, "Hey! Keep your PDA to a minimum! YEEP!"

Adam flipped over the pool and landed in the water. He surfaced and looked up at a laughing Drew. Adam frowned and said, "You ass!" He looked behind Drew and smirked when he saw Alli slowly creeping up behind him. Drew soon stopped laughing when Alli pushed him into the pool. Clare and Eli ducked when Drew's body flipped over them. Alli laughed histerically as Drew surfaced to the top.

"That was not funny Alli." Drew said.

"It was too!" She giggled. Drew climbed out of the pool and she squeaked. Alli ran around the pool as Drew chased her. Clare said, "Alli just jump in already!" Adam climbed out and asked, "Clare can I borrow your towel?" She nodded and said, "It's the blue one." Adam walked to the chair and wrapped the towel around him. Alli soon jumped as Drew removed his t-shirt. He jumped in.

"Eli, stop" Clare giggled as he kissed her neck. The blush on her face turned a bright red as Eli continued to kiss and nibble on her neck. He said, "Why? Alli and Drew are doing it."

"God Eli. If they jump off a bridge, would you join in too?" Clare teased.

"Maybe. Depends where and what they're jumping into." Eli smirked and Clare rolled her eyes. Eli looked over Clare's shoulder and eyed Adam. He pressed his lips to a line and said, "Hey machismo! Why don't you call that lady friend of yours."

"Who? Fiona?" Adam's face turned a pink color.

"Yeah her. Why don't you call her and invite her over." Eli said.

"Okay. I'll be right back." Adam got up and he disappeared. Clare looked up at Eli and he cupped her face. She smiled and he planted his lips against hers. Drew and Alli slowly made their way next to Eli and Clare, who were too busy exchanging saliva. Drew said, "You know...you can get kicked out of the pool for making out in it." Eli pulled away and Clare blushed. Alli laughed. She said, "You know. You can always go back upstairs. Knowing you two you'd probably get physical with each other...especially in the pool." Alli grimaced and Clare's blush turned a darker color.

Eli looked down at Clare and laughed.

"Hey guys." Adam said.

They looked up at him and Adam said, "Fiona said she'll be here in a little bit."

"Okay. Cool." Drew said.

"I'm going to go change." Adam walked too the seat and grabbed the key that Eli left sitting out in the open. He walked inside and headed upstairs to the room. Drew said, "Okay. So... let's just say this party is going to turn into one big orgy."

"Orgy?" Clare questioned.

"Yes Clare. An orgy. I mean, Adam's going to have Fiona, you and Eli, and Drew and I." Alli smirked a little.

Eli smirked.

"Who says I'm going to be do anything with Eli if you guys are around?" Clare questioned as Eli moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He whispered, "They don't have to be around. We can always go somewhere else."

Clare blushed and looked back at him.

"I mean, that's if you want to." Eli said. Clare smiled and leaned her head back on his shoulder.

.  
.

.  
.

Adam stood in the lobby, waiting patiently for Fiona. He smiled when he saw Fiona walking in through the double doors.

"Hey." He said.

"Hello Adam." She walked up to him and kissed his cheek. Adam's smile grea and he said, "Everybody's at the pool. I mean I'm pretty sure they're getting out now since it looks like it's about to rain, so I'll show you to the room. Fiona nodded and she followed behind Adam. They reached the elevator and stepped inside once the doors opened. Adam and Fiona stood and waited for the doors to open.

_"Ding!"_

Adam and Fiona stepped out and she followed him to the room. Adam unlocked it and she stepped inside. She set her things down with the other bags and just as Adam was about to leave, she grabbed his arm.

"Let's stay in here." She said.

Adam blinked a few times and shrugged his shoulders. They sat down on the bed and Adam glanced over at her. Fiona smiled and she leaned over and kissed his cheek. Adam blushed and smiled a little.

"So, tonight should be fun." Adam said.

"Oh really? How so?" Fiona questioned.

"Well, we have a room all to ourselves." Adam pointed out. Fiona smiled and she said, "Yeah. _We _have have a room to ourselves, for now." Adam smirked when he caught the hint. He leaned over and kissed Fiona's lips.

Fiona moved back on the bed and Adam followed suit. He moved on top of her and licked her lower lip. Fiona opened her mouth while she reached up and wrapped her hands around his neck. Adam thrust his tongue into her mouth. Fiona moaned softly and crushed her lips harder over his.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here."

They pulled away and found Eli, Clare, Alli, and Drew smirking at them.

"You could've knocked." Adam said as he moved off of Fiona.

"Psh, too bad for you." Eli said as he sat on the bed.

"So, what do we do now?" Alli asked.

"I say we watch a movie, it's getting dark already." Eli said as he sat down on the bed.

"I'm going to take a shower, how about you order us something to eat." Clare poked Eli's shoulder and he nodded. Drew said, "Let's have some pizza." Nobody protested and Eli walked to the phone on the dresser between the beds. He opened the phone book and searched for Domino's (2) number. The door to the bathroom shut and the sound of running water was heard. Eli finished ordering two large pizza's, and he walked to his bag and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. He barged itno the bathroom.

"ELI! GET OUT!" Clare shrieked.

"Oh come on, it's not like I haven't seen your naked before."

"So..." She muttered.

.

"Eli is such a perv." Alli muttered while shaking her head.

"Why do you think I got him condom's for his birthday." Drew laughed.

"Ha ha, are you serious?"

"Yeah. They're colored too." Adam joined in.

"Nice one." Fiona giggled.

"Tonight is going to be so much fun." Alli smirked devilshly.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

I know this chapter sucked, but it's going to get MORE intense in the next, and last chapter. Leave me a review if you want it! I'm pretty sure you do, I can see it in your eyes!

(1) Alexisonfire: I love this band, and it's been said that Munro Chambers likes this band too, so there you go XD

(2) Domino's: My favorite pizza parlor, enough said.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Psh, I totally seriously DO NOT own Degrassi.

A/N: Ah! So many reviews! Thank you so much! Here's the third and final chapter! Enjoy!

**Warning: This chapter contains A LOT of smut. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! If you don't like to read people pleasuring others in front of other people, then you might as well not read this chapter, or you can skip through it. I warned you, so it's your problem if you didn't read this WARNING!**

**THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR A REASON!**

A/N 2: Character are OOC in this chapter, I think they are, and um I have to say this, um. I was a little bit uncomfortable with writing Fiona and Adam's scene. I have no problem writing girl on girl, it's just... Adam is not a girl, and it was just really weird for me, so um if it's bad don't FLAME me.

* * *

Birthday Bash

Summary: Side story for Slumber Party; It's Eli's birthday and what does he want? A birthday bash in a hotel! One night full of heated make out sessions, secrets, and a slightly buzzed Clare? How can this get any better?

* * *

Chapter 3

"The shower is free." Drew said as he walked out with a towel draped over his shoulders.

"Oh, finally you came out. We were about to eat all of the pizza." Adam said as he grabbed his fourth slice. Drew muttered, "Fatasses." He sat down next to Alli on one of the beds and grabbed a slice of pizza.

"So Drew, we were debating over what movie we should watch," Eli took a bite of his pizza, "we're tied between Cloverfield and Cursed." Drew looked over at Clare who was mouthing neither. He frowned and said, "I say Cursed."

"YES!" Adam pumped his fist into the air.

"You guys are awful. I can't stand the idea of watching a werewolf movie." Fiona shuddered.

"You have me." Adam wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him. Fiona smiled. Alli said, "Aw how sweet." She reached up and pinched Adam's cheek and he stared at her with a serious look. Eli said, "Well the movie isn't going to be put in on its own. Drew make yourself useful." He tossed Drew the DVD and he sighed. Drew got up after placing his half eatten pizza on the box. Clare and Eli settled themselves against the bed while Adam and Fiona curled up on the couch. Alli closed the box after Drew grabbed his pizza, walking from the T.V. and DVD player.

Eli turned the lamp off as well as Alli, leaving the room to be really dark.

Clare curled up closer to Eli and he wrapped his arm around her. The movie soon started. Clare ran her finger tips over Eli's stomach and he glanced down at her. She smiled up at him and he kissed her forehead gently. They glued their eyes to the T.V. and Clare only moved closer to Eli, because she was a little bit scared.

Eli moved so he was laying down on the bed and Clare laid her head on his chest, placing her arm around his waist.

"Eli this movie isn't full of... people getting torn apart is it?" Alli asked from across the room.

"Yes." He responded without hesitation.

"Great." Alli muttered.

.

Clare hid her face in Eli's chest, and whimpered. He pat her head and held back from laughing. Eli had always found it so adorable when Clare was watching a scary movie, especially with him. Eli said, "Clare it's not that scary." She looked up at him and stuck her tongue out. Eli, being a guy, leaned down and licked her tongue. Clare blushed and looked down. Eli lifted her chin and he surprised Clare by capturing her lips in a kiss. She gasped and Eli took that chance to thrust his tongue into her mouth.

Clare pulled away, but Eli grasped the back of her head and crushed his lips harder on hers.

"Eli, we can't... not here." Clare whispered in between the kiss.

"It's not like they're noticing Clare, they're too engrossed in the movie." Clare looked behind her to find Adam and Fiona paying attention to the movie, cuddling against each other on the uncomfortable looking couch. She looked over Eli's shoulder to find Drew and Alli snuggled close to each other on the bed. She looked back up at Eli and he smirked at her. Clare swallowed hard and Eli started to kiss her neck.

His tongue peeked out and started to lick up and down her life force before he gently bit down on it. Clare moaned and clenched his shoulders.

"Oh hey guys! I brought some drinks if you guys want any." Fiona said out of the blue, causing Eli to stop his ministrations.

"What kind of drinks?" Drew asked.

"Just champagne. I brought glasses too." Fiona walked to her bag and pulled out a small box, then a green champagne bottle. Inside the box were small glasses. She poured herself some then the others. Drew got up from the bed and grabbed two glasses; he sat down next to Alli and handed her a glass. She frowned before taking a sip. Alli shrugged and took another sip. Adam went to grab his as Fiona went to sit down, Eli got up as well and grabbed Clare and his glass.

Eli crawled under the sheets and handed Clare the glass. She took it and hesitantly took a sip. Clare scrunched her face up from the weird taste, but continued to drink it. It had a strawberry after taste, and she seemed to like it, because she chugged the rest of it down. Eli stared at her a little, then she got up from the bed, and poured herself another glass.

"Easy on the drinks Clare." Alli stated.

"Shut up Alli."

"It's good isn't it Clare? Strawberry champagne is probably my favorite." Fiona said as she took a sip of her drink. Clare nodded in agreement and walked to the bed. She crawled over Eli and pulled the sheets over them. Clare took a sip of her drink and it spilled down the corners of her jaw.

"Oops." She giggled.

Eli leaned down and he slowly licked the liquid away. Clare smiled and chugged the rest of her drink. Eli grasped the glass and placed it next to his on the nightstand. Eli placed a kiss on her cheek, then moved to her ear as she giggled. He whispered, "You only had two glasses of champagne and you're already buzzed Clare?" Clare giggled in response and Eli only smirked. He continued what he started and attacked her neck.

Clare gasped as his teeth nipped at her skin.

She moved her head to the side, giving Eli more room and she moaned a little loud when he sucked hard on her flesh. Clare grasped Eli's head and she crushed her lips over his. She moved around a little, and pulled Eli on top of her. Eli pulled the blanket over their heads and placed his hands on her hips while their tongues danced against each others. Clare pulled her mouth away and her hands moved inside his shirt.

Eli moaned softly against her lips when she teased his nipples. Their lips grazed each others and Eli gasped as Clare continued with her teasing. She smirked against his lips and then her hands moved down, stopping at the waistband of his shorts.

Eli kissed her again, plunging his tongue between her lips. His hands moved from her hips to her waist, then higher. Clare arched her back, wanting to feel him touch her. Eli smirked in the kiss and moved his hands down back to her waist where he clenched the fabric of her shorts.

Clare whined and breathed heavily as their kiss was broken. Eli moved his lips to her ear and whispered, "What do you want me to do Clare?" She swallowed hard. Clare wasn't much to ask, especially when it comes to something that she wants, like Eli pleasuring her.

"Just tell me what you want, and I'll answer your little wishes." Eli whispered as his fingers moved slowly up and down her side, occasionally brushing them under the curve of her breast. Clare let out a shaky breath.

She whispered something that was barely below a whisper.

"What do you want?" Eli questioned before he licked and sucked her bottom lip. Clare pulled away and brushed her lips against his ear whispering, "Touch _me_..." As dirty as she felt, Clare's thoughts were interrupted and she let out a breathy moan when Eli cradled his hand over her breast through her shirt.

Clare whimpered and her back arched again. Eli kissed around her neck, then moved his hand inside her shirt, and underneath her cotton bra; he teased her nipple with his thumb and index finger, causing Clare to moan loud and breath heavily.

Eli moved around, getting more comfortable causing the blanket to move off them, and settle on Eli's waist.

.

"Looks like they're enjoying themselves." Adam whispered in Fiona's ear.

"Hm?" She questioned.

Adam pointed towards Eli and Clare and a small blush painted her adorable face when she noticed Eli on top of Clare with his hand burried deep inside her shirt. Fiona looked away, and tried to watch the movie, but she couldn't, she was eyeing Eli and Clare, like they were the movie.

"How can you watch them?" Adam asked.

"I don't know. It's...entertaining." Fiona shrugged her shoulders. Adam looked up and blushed when he noticed that Clare's shirt was off. He watched her smirk and Eli moved her bra straps down as well as the cups, and his head dipped down. Fiona clenched her legs together, watching Eli's tongue circle around Clare's nipple.

Adam got tired of watching them, and he turned Fiona's face to him. He kissed her and she moved her body to face him. Adam cupped her face and Fiona slowly opened her mouth when she felt his tongue lick her lips.

His tongue moved inside her mouth and they shifted on the couch; Adam moved his body on top of hers, their lips never breaking. Fiona reached up and she laced her fingers through his hair, crushing her lips harder over his. Adam moaned a little and he pulled his head away. He moved his lips to her neck where he kissed around here and there. Fiona moaned as his tongue licked and sucked her pulse point. She kept her fingers threaded in his soft hair as the pleasurable sensation washed over her body.

Adam hesitantly snaked his hand up her thigh, moving closer under the leg of her shirts. Fiona swallowed hard and she slightly parted her legs. Adam stiffened and his head lifted up when he felt Fiona's hand move inside his shorts. She whispered, "Don't be nervous." He nodded. Adam traced the lacy fabric of her thin panties, and move them to the side. Fiona's head tilted back when his fingertip brushed over her sensitive clit.

He stiffened again as Fiona's hand moved into his boxers.

Adam swallowed and breathed heavily as Fiona's fingers moved over his folds. Fiona gasped and moaned louder when Adam pushed his fingers inside her, she did the same. Both moaned quietly.

Fiona pulled her fingers out as Adam removed her shirt, revealing the fact that she didn't wear a bra underneath. He moved down and hesitantly kissed the valley between her breasts, causing Fiona to gasp. He slowly moved his tongue around her nipple, taking it between his teeth and tugging playfully at it.

"Adam." Fiona moaned. She clenched his t-shirt and she moved around anxiously. Adam reached up and he massaged her neglected breast, earning a uncontrollably loud moan from the woman beneath him.

.

"Drew! Why did you turn the movie off." Alli complained.

"Because no one is watching it." He purred.

Alli pinned her eyebrows together and looked over Drew's shoulder. She gulped, eyeing her best friend Clare, who was breathing heavily, and clenching the bedsheets with Eli's head in between her legs, and his hands on her thighs, keeping them open.

She looked over them to find Fiona and Adam viciously making out, Fiona's half naked and Adam's hand is inside her underwear. Alli looked back up at Drew and he flashed her a smirk.

Alli smiled in response, and Drew leaned down, kissing her lips. Alli reached up and wrapped her hands around his neck while he moved on top of her. Drew didn't hesitate as he snaked his tongue passed her lips. Alli smirked in the kiss and flinched a little when his hands grasped her waist, pulling her up with him.

Drew positioned Alli in his lap while he pulled away from the kiss, only to have them moved to her collar bone that was showing from her low cut shirt.

She gasped when Drew sucked on her collar bone and his hands grabbed her bottom and squeezed hard. Alli tilted her head back as Drew ground her hips against his. Drew moved his hips up as he ground her center against him.

Drew licked the place in between Alli's collar bones. Drew moved his hands from her bottom up in between them where his fingers unbuttoned her top, parting it to the sides. Alli swallowed hard as Drew unclasped her bra from the front. He moved the cups to the side and cradled her breasts in his hands.

Alli moaned and she clenched his short hair in her hands.

Drew groaned and lifted her shirt above her head, and he disgarted her bra as well. Drew dipped his head down and kissed her cleavage while his hands moved down to grab her bottom again.

Alli whimpered and grabbed a fist full of his short hair as his hands groped her bottom and thrust his hips up, rubbing his cock against her center. Alli moaned softly and clawed Drew's back through his shirt, causing him to groan against her skin. Alli started to move on her own as Drew kissed and sucked on her neck while his hands gripped her small waist. Drew traced a line with his tongue down in between her breasts and smirked hearing her whine.

Drew moved his head back up and he planted his lips against hers. Alli opened her mouth to him and their tongues wrestled against each others while their hands roamed each others bodies. Alli whispered, "Drew can we go somewhere more private?" He nodded and wrapped her legs around his waist while he carried her to the bathroom.

.

The sound of a door being slammed stopped both Adam and Eli from their ministrations.

"Dude! COVER UP!" Adam shouted towards Eli, who looked down and he pulled his boxers up, causing Clare to frown a little. Fiona grabbed her shirt and pulled it on, as well as Clare.

"Now what?" Clare asked, clearly upset that the mood was thrown off and broken. Eli said, "I dont' know. Since," he cleared his throat, "Drew and Alli are busy in the bathroom, I say we just talk." Nobody protested.

"How about we tell some secrets." Fiona said.

"Okay. You go first." Adam said as he leaned on the couch, wrapping his arm around her. Fiona said, "I don't really think this to be a secret but, the cheapest pair of um...jeans I own is $200."

"What the fuck!" Eli shouted.

"Yeah I know." Fiona bowed her head as if she were embarrassed.

Adam said, "Okay my turn. This is probably the biggest secret that I'm going to tell you guys, so you can't laugh," Everybody nodded, "I listen to Miley Cirus (1)." The room was quiet before Clare and Fiona burst out into a series of heavy laugther. Adam blushed. Eli said, after the laughter died down, "I used to take gymnastics."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah. I can do the splits." Eli stated. Fiona giggled and Clare randomly questioned, "Do you not have anything down there or something?" Eli faked hurt saying, "Clare your hand has been down there so many times how can you-

"LALALALALAA! I don't need to hear this." Adam said loud as he covered his ears.

"Hear what?" The four turned to see that Drew and Alli walked out of the bathroom, Alli having massive sex hair. Clare asked, "Did you guys enjoy yourselves?" Alli sat down next to Eli on the bed, and Drew sat down next to her. Alli asked, "Did you enjoy yourself Clare bear? I saw what Eli was doing to you." Clare blushed and hid her face. Eli smirked and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Okay since we were still trading secrets. I actually own a thong." Clare stated after she regaind her composure.

"Excuse me?" Drew questioned.

"I own a thong. It's pink and red." Clare said.

"That's great, how come I haven't seen you wear it?" Eli questioned.

"Anyway!," Alli interrupted them, "Let's see. I don't like chocolate on fruit."

"Why not?" Fiona questioned as if it were a crime. Alli responded, "I don't know. It leaves a bad after taste."

"Like other things." Adam coughed.

"Huh?" Alli asked.

"Noooothing." Adam snickered. Fiona and Clare and Alli sat on the bed pondering what Adam meant and then Eli said, "Ohhhh, he means-

"SHUT UP!" Drew covered his mouth.

"Well hey guys. I'm kind of tired." Clare stated as she yawned. Drew checked the time. It was a little bit passed one in the morning. Alli soon joined in the yawn and Drew picked her up and carried her to the bed. Eli and Clare crawled into the bed, and Fiona joined them. Eli said, "Hey!" Fiona stuck her tongue out and said, "I refuse to sleep on the couch. Come on Adam." She patted the empty place next to her on the bed, and he joined in the bed.

"Hey Eli." Drew said.

"Heh?" He asked.

"Happy birthday man."

"Yeah happy birthday."

"Happy birthday!"

"Yeah whatever."

"Clare!"

"What! You heard it three times."

"So?"

"Fine, happy birthday."

"Yay!"

"You're such a kid."

"Only for you."

"PEDOPHILE!"

End!

* * *

So, there you go! Leave me a review! The next story once I get my mind together and shit, will be Adam's birthday!

Goodbye for now!


End file.
